


Here to Win

by llubia14



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llubia14/pseuds/llubia14
Summary: Cai Xukun needed that break from practicing, but Wang Ziyi's arrival in his dorm's room was unexpected.





	Here to Win

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this wanting to try to stay true to what I think is them in irl. Hope you enjoy the read! UwU Zikun!!

 

 

Xukun sat against his bunk bed, legs bent so he could rest his elbows on his knees. He was in his room to catch a break, and blessly he was alone. He could calmly breathe, and let go for a moment of the choreography he had to memorize in one day. He wasn’t doubting he would get right all moves, he was confident in his dancing, and confident in his stage presence too. Idol Producer was a tough show to be in, a constant competition that drags on for months. But he had came to the realisation, that he was ready for such a challenge and pressure. He’d been in Super Idol, had debuted, had been deceived and now, this was his chance at rebirth. He would be a fool to mess it up.

He heard a huff beside him, lifting his head to notice Ziyi crossing his legs to sit at his side. He hadn’t seen him entering, but he wasn’t upset by his presence. He nodded at him, Ziyi giving him a smile in return.

They had stuck by each other’s side by circumstances and plain good understanding of the other, both contestants who strived for high standards and had the confidence to pull it up. At some point, Xukun felt they sort of had a connexion, that they saw eye to eye. They were alike in their goals and in their work, but fairly different in personality and habits, so it was interesting to talk.

Ziyi moved to sit in front of him. He had very soft eyes, but with a glimmer of held back energy. Xukun liked that about him, and how when they were together, they weren’t the same as when they were with their other friends.

He had never thought he would make friends on the program, real friends. He knew how to get along with people and liked people in general, but keeping the friendships outside the show, he wasn’t sure he would be able to do it. For now though, he thought with Ziyi he would stay friends, and maybe even debut.

Xukun came out of his daze to Ziyi staring at him.

’’Let’s play this game. Give me your hands,’’ Ziyi said.

Xukun did, lifting his eyebrows in wait. ’’First, I’ll put my hands on yours and push in, and you’ll push out to try to make space between your palms,’’ Ziyi explained.

’’What’s that supposed to do?’’ Xukun asked.

Ziyi smiled mischievously. ’’You’ll see, it’s a cool trick, bro.’’

Xukun didn’t argue and begin to push his hands against Ziyi’s own. It was actually demanding, and he was truly forcing to keep the space between his palms. They were flexing their arms, and Xukun’s eyes lingered on his friend’s muscled ones. B-boy B-O-O-G-I-E Wang Ziyi, Xukun let out a laugh. That had became a catchphrase on the show, giving the simple joy music trainee an identity. Ziyi gave him a frown, as if asking about why he was laughing. Xukun pouted, and put on more strength to push out Ziyi’s hands. That was his strategy, gaining terrain when the other was distracted.

’’I think it’s enough, let’s see,’’ Ziyi suddenly, exclaimed. He let down his hands and instructed Xukun to stay still and then to move back and forth his palms.

Xukun laughed, surprised at the strange energy that was between his hands making them repel each other. ’’What is that?!’’

’’Don’t know bro, but it’s cool,’’ Ziyi answered him.

Xukun huffed looking at his friend, a bit ruffled. Ziyi was looking at him with his kind eyes and Xukun swallowed back his complaining. Sometimes it happened, or was it only Xukun’s own impression, a weird mood would take them by surprise. Everytime, it was awkward for Xukun. Yet, he didn’t know for sure what Ziyi was feeling on his part when the air turned charged and heavy. Often Xukun would break the mood or Ziyi did, standing up, looking away, talking, etc. But this time even when Xukun escaped Ziyi’s gaze, looking down to his hands fidgeting on his knees, it didn’t break. It must have been because of Ziyi, index brushing Xukun’s palm.

’’How is it?’’ he asked, nearly murmuring to Xukun’s ear.

Ziyi was certainly talking about his hands, talking about his health, his condition. Nothing Xukun wanted to unburden on his friend and nothing himself thought there was something to say about, but the concern was sweet. So he didn’t lash out, taking his friend’s kindness as a punching bag for his frustrations.  
He didn’t want to make Ziyi sad, or change anything in their friendship. Their friendship Xukun had to lighten for him to digest, if he didn’t want to question himself on its liability.

Because the goal was winning the competition, the goal was proving oneself, winning the public’s love in return, acknowledgement and admiration. The end goal was making his music and being listened to.

’’I’m alright,’’ Xukun said. He wanted to brighten the mood. He looked up, stilling his gaze, but losing the battle against Ziyi’s earnest eyes. Xukun had to calm his heart, Ziyi was genuine and charming, but what was new? All contestants were as much. Ziyi was a positive friend and good-looking, but on the negative, he was somewhat shy and sensitive, always in the background, and silly in his innocence. Innocence? what was Xukun spluttering, Ziyi was a man like him.

’’Nice,’’ Ziyi said, breaking Xukun’s mind monologue.

Xukun smiled, a bit embarrassed. Just how whipped was he?

’’Your practice’s going well?’’ Xukun asked to change the subject.

Ziyi sighed, raising his eyebrows, ’’I’m not a singer, but it’s gonna be okay, so…’’ He seemed impatient, searching for something in Xukun’s face. ’’What about you?’’ he asked in return, not finding it, the fire in his eyes dimming, as if he was retreating.

Xukun shrugged, his hand falling on Ziyi’s wrist mindlessly circling it, bringing his attention back on him. ’’Exhausting, but with good guys.’’ He smiled.

Ziyi nodded, body leaning toward Xukun. A breath apart, they were sitting in front of each other. Briefly, Xukun met Ziyi’s eyes, but quickly evaded it, he knew he was blushing, the red intensifying the more he thought about it. Self-conscious, he let go of Ziyi’s wirst, but his friend quickly changed their position, now him grasping his arm. Xukun took a quick breath, eyes on Ziyi caressing his arm, making him shiver. Ziyi’s touch was piping hot and electric on his skin, so much Xukun fell forward, halting forehead against his friend’s own. Their eyes met, and in the first few seconds they kept blinking, pupils dilating, until they let out their breath against each other mouths —If time could stop, Xukun would have took it to think things through. But time didn’t stop, they were in motion, and so their lips met and went crashing Xukun’s thought process.

Xukun tried to feel the shape of Ziyi’s lips over the shivers. It’s was soft and pliant, and when he gasped, their tongues meeting, Xukun felt himself sank, his desire to taste Ziyi overthrowing his fears. His eyes fluttered open, meeting Ziyi’s smoldering ones. Ah so, he could make such an expression.

Xukun was kissed again. Ziyi’s lips fell onto his neck, pampering it with kisses. Xukun grasped, wrinkling his friend’s t-shirt. He took a deep breath, hands shaking as he put them on Ziyi’s arms, feeling his hard biceps. Ziyi flexed, sending Xukun a sharp jolt of arousal.

Shit—

Xukun backed away, Ziyi dazed and leaning toward him. ’’We...what just happened?’’ Xukun stuttered.

Ziyi woke up from his previous state, hands off Xukun. ’’Kissing?’’ he answered, tentative.

Xukun nodded, considering the situation they were in now. There was no denying that it had felt good, and that he liked Ziyi. Liked Ziyi? What the heck?

’’Doesn’t have to happen again,’’ Ziyi said, head lowered.

’’Right,’’ Xukun agreed, nodding forcibly. ’’We should get back to practice.’’

He stood up, quickly, eyeing Ziyi nervously. The warmth of his lips still on his own, Xukun bit them, guiltily looking aside.

He watched the b-boy go before him, turning his head slightly to give him a last greeting. ’’Later,’’ came out of his pouty lips.

Xukun just knew, Ziyi was upset, it was undeniable, but he let it go. Let it go even if his heart was beating loudly in his chest, feeling as if he was doing something wrong.

Finally, he went out of his room and checked the hallway, it was free. He strutted to the dance practice room, head lowered, replaying the dance moves in his mind. He was here to win, to debut, to survive this competition, not to fall in love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to have read!


End file.
